Gaming machines utilized to present wagering games have been developed in a wide variety of configurations. The most common gaming machine configuration is the “upright” machine. This machine comprises a housing which has a front which faces the player. Towards the top is generally located one spinning reels or a video display. Below that is located one or more player buttons. At the bottom of the machine is generally located a coin tray to which winnings may be dispensed. In this configuration, the upright machine is a fully assembled single unit.
Other configurations of gaming machines have been developed. For example, some gaming machines have been developed for play by seated players. These “console” type gaming machines generally have a base and a sloped front surface which contains the display(s), buttons and the like. Again, however, this machine is a single integrated unit. Additional gaming machine configurations include bar-top units (which generally have a housing which fits in a support surface and a generally planar top surface which faces upwardly and contains the display(s).
There are a number of drawbacks relating to these gaming machines. In general, each gaming machine must be custom configured and manufactured. For example, if one game requires a particular display and another game requires reels, the entire configuration of the gaming machine may be different. This increases the costs of development and manufacture of the gaming machines.